


Goin' Down

by mister_future



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Out of Character, Religious Content, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_future/pseuds/mister_future
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, em um surto de raiva e ciúmes, acaba cometendo um crime passional.Agora, ajoelhado no confessionário daquela igreja, o rapaz confessa em detalhes seus pecados mais sórdidos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Totalmente inspirada na música Goin' Down da banda The Pretty Reckless. Utilizei trechos da letra com leves alterações para se encaixar melhor na narração.
> 
> Atenção: não há um casal especifico, a decisão sobre quem é o "namorado" do Hinata Shouyou nessa fanfiction fica por conta de vocês.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura!

E mais uma vez o grande astro se punha preguiçosamente ao longe, completando assim seu ciclo diário.

Fortes raios solares, que outrora aqueciam impiedosos a superfície, agora sumiam no horizonte, tingindo de um belo e suave tom alaranjado o imenso céu azul. 

Era de fato, mais uma típica tarde de domingo naquela tranquila e pacífica cidadezinha. 

Agora, já não mais tão pacífica assim.

No dia anterior, logo pela manhã, uma notícia assustadora anunciada no jornal local chocou a todos.

Um garoto de apenas 18 anos, identificado como Hinata Shouyou, em um surto de raiva e ciúmes, havia assassinado friamente e mutilado o suposto namorado. Logo após, enterrou o corpo em uma cova improvisada em seu próprio quintal.

Sem dúvida alguma, um crime passional.

O jovem rapaz, segundo as notícias, estava foragido há mais de 24h.

As autoridades estavam trabalhando incessantemente para encontrá-lo e capturá-lo o mais rápido possível.

••

Na cidade vizinha, aproximando-se da modesta e antiga igreja local, estava um jovem de baixa estatura e cabelos ruivos.

Vestia apenas uma blusa branca de mangas longas - que ficava um tanto larga em sua pequena silhueta - e uma bermuda bem curta, quase imperceptível, já que, sumia em meio aos panos de sua roupa de cima. 

Ao olhar mais detalhadamente, era nítido que o tecido claro que vestia estava manchado de uma substância vermelha escura mesclada com tons marrons, agora já seco.

Sangue e lama.

As pequenas e frágeis mãos do jovem pareciam machucadas, sujas de terra, assim como suas pernas. Carregava, emaranhado em meio aos dígitos, um rosário envelhecido e tinha os pés descalços, visivelmente feridos por caminharem uma longa distância.

Seu rosto bonito e quase infantil, estava um tanto inexpressivo, passando uma estranha sensação de calma e inocência, contrastando perfeitamente com sua aparência atual.

Mas os seus olhos… aqueles olhos. 

Estavam perdidos. Vazios. Feito esferas de vidro adornando uma bela e caótica escultura.

Então parou. Levantou a cabeça. Olhou ao redor.

Percebeu ter enfim chegado ao terreno onde localizava-se a igreja.

Caminhou cambaleante pelo caminho de pedras que dava acesso a escadaria da construção. Cruzou as grandes portas e, por um momento, ficou perdido ao encarar o interior da igreja.

Os vitrais enormes e coloridos eram tocados belamente pela fraca luz do sol e mostravam ali, quase como uma poesia desenhada, representações de figuras bíblicas importantes em seus momentos históricos.

Fechou os olhos brevemente, respirou fundo, gravou a imagem em sua mente.

Sabia que provavelmente jamais seria capaz de ver tão belo lugar novamente. De agora em diante, seu futuro seria preso entre paredes sólidas, frias e solitárias. Sem cor, sem emoção, sem vida. 

Assim como ele.

Seus pés logo voltaram a se mover, o guiando através dos longos bancos que cercavam o corredor principal. Seguiu firme até um dos cantos onde encontrou o que procurava: o confessionário.

Tocou brevemente a madeira fria, acariciando a superfície sob seus dedos.

Adentrou o compartimento e pôde perceber uma leve respiração reverberar no ar, indicando que o padre estava presente.

Então, logo ajoelhou-se perante a tela que o separava da pobre pessoa que estaria prestes a ouvir sua sórdida confissão e começou a falar. 

“Padre?”

“Diga, filho.”

“Não queria incomodá-lo, mas tenho um pecado a confessar. Não sei por onde começar. Então, vou contar as melhores partes.”

“Pois confesse. O que tem para mim, jovem garoto?”

Fechou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios lentamente, concentrando-se nos inúmeros flashbacks daquela fatídica noite que bombardearam firme seus pensamentos. 

Ordenou em sua mente os acontecimentos. 

Começou a confessar.

“Tem um garoto que partiu meu coração. Ele era o meu namorado. Eu o amava tanto. Mas ele… ele me traiu.”

O padre não conseguia ver o outro perfeitamente devido a tela que os separava, mas se pudesse, saberia que no momento o mesmo possuía um olhar vicioso, pesado, carregado de um rancor palpável.

Assustador.

“Eu tive que colocá-lo há oito palmos de profundidade. Se é que você me entende, padre.”

Proferiu a última frase com certo escárnio em sua voz, uma pequena risada escapou por seus lábios.

Quando as tais palavras foram proferidas tão naturalmente pelo jovem, o padre, no mesmo instante, sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e um arrepio forte cortar todo o seu corpo.

Se tratava de uma confissão de assassinato.

“Aliás, eu tenho um pedido a fazer. Ouvi dizer que você conhece Deus. Poderia cumprimentá-lo por mim? Talvez assim eu consiga ganhar alguns pontos com ele. Ficaria em dívida com o senhor.”

A essa altura o pobre padre estava perplexo, apavorado com tudo que estava ouvindo. 

Seu corpo não se movia. Sua voz não mais existia. 

Sua respiração estava alta, acelerada. Parecia que alguém havia atravessado sua caixa torácica com as mãos e estava apertando fortemente seus pulmões.

Não sabia o que mais o assustava, se era a situação em si, ou a maneira como o garoto falava sobre seus pecados sem um pingo de remorso em sua voz.

Confessava seu crime como se estivesse simplesmente contando uma aventura boba, um fato do dia-a-dia.

“Percebi que a sua respiração está começando a mudar, padre. Algum problema?”

Seu tom agora era - estranhamente - inocente. Como se estivesse genuinamente preocupado. Como se não entendesse a gravidade do que havia feito.

“Nós poderíamos ir para os fundos da igreja, atrás de todas aquelas pilhas de bíblias. E sair desta gaiola, me sinto sufocado aqui.”

“Filho, o que você fez… isso… isso… Meu Deus! Meu Deus!”

Pobre padre. 

Nem mesmo era capaz de completar seus pensamentos perante o medo descomunal que tomava conta de seu ser.

“Eu não queria fazer isso, padre. Mas eu o peguei com outra pessoa na cama, então eu fiz. O matei e o coloquei em uma cova.”

Apesar de dizer que não tinha intenção de fazer o que fez, seu tom de voz ainda assim não expressava arrependimentos.

O namorado o havia traído. Havia feito sexo com outra pessoa em sua cama. Em sua mente perturbada, a morte foi uma punição mais do que justa.

Ainda assim, em algum lugar bem profundo em sua consciência, o jovem sabia que o que fizera havia sido errado. Afinal, após cometer o crime e fugir, seus pés o guiaram automaticamente por tantos quilômetros até sua cidade natal apenas para que se confessasse na igreja de sua infância.

No ínfimo de seu ser clamava pelo perdão divino e temia ser condenado a viver a eternidade no inferno.

Sua voz novamente quebrava o silêncio mórbido que pairava sobre o pequeno confessionário da igreja. 

Continuou então a relatar os detalhes nefastos do assassinato.

“No dia seguinte, eles o identificaram pelas marcas que fiz nele com uma faca. Agora eu estou em fuga.”

Por um momento, o garoto baixou o olhar para seu corpo ensanguentado e sujo. 

Subitamente, sentiu um enorme vazio se apossar de seu peito, sua cabeça latejando, o corpo tremendo.

Queria abraçá-lo. Queria sentir a segurança que apenas os braços dele eram capazes de lhe proporcionar. Queria sentir seu toque, o suave afago em seus cabelos. 

Queria ouvir, pela última vez, seu primeiro e único amor dizendo o quanto lhe amava.

Mas agora, era impossível. 

“Espere...”

Isso… Agora sim.

Estava acordando, estava voltando a si.

Os olhos antes opacos, vazios, agora estava recuperando sua cor.

Voltando a ser humano. Raciocinando. Arrependendo-se.

Ali estava, em seu peito, a dor excruciante da realidade o atingindo. 

“Por que eu tive que matá-lo quando ele foi o melhor que eu já tive? O único que se importou. O único que me amou.”

As lágrimas, corriam quentes, longas, sem pudor, pelo pequeno e inocente rosto do jovem ali ajoelhado. As mãos sujas de sangue e lama tentando para-las, em vão.

“Padre, tudo que eu preciso é de alguém para me salvar. Pois eu estou desmoronando.”

O padre nem mesmo pôde pensar em recomendar as devidas penitências. O som alto das viaturas aproximando-se agora abafava o choro copioso e estrangulado do jovem Hinata Shouyou.

Oh... pobre alma corrompida.

Que Deus o perdoe e permita sua entrada no céu.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Até a próxima (?)


End file.
